Ne m'en veux pas
by flammula
Summary: Slash JamesRemus. Les maraudeurs sont en sixièmes année et on fait leur méchante blague à Severus...Remus est loin d'avoir trouvé ça drôle et en veut beaucoup à ses amis. toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés et les titres...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas (quel titre pourri...ne saurai-je donc jamais en trouver de correct ?)

Genre : YAOI

Disclamer : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

« Potter ! Black ! Je veux vous voir séparés pour ce cours !

Mais pourquoi professeur ?! répliqua le sorcier aux cheveux en bataille.

C'est injuste, on a encore rien fait ! ajouta son meilleur ami.

Jus-te-ment ! Je ne vous donnerai pas le temps d'essayer de déranger mon cours ! »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall installa James à côté de Remus qui se trouvait vers le fond de la classe, et elle se contenta de montrer à Sirius la place qui serait sienne : la petite table isolée à l'avant de la classe.

« En plus il y a de la discrimination ! Pourquoi chui tout seul moi ? » râla Sirius.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils un peu plus encore si c'était possible, ce qui suggéra à Black de finalement se taire. Mais la bête était coriace et ne se laisserait pas dompter aussi facilement.

« J'vais pleurer si je suis tout seul ! J'vous promets sur la tête de ma mère de rien dire ni faire si vous me redonnez ma place.

Je préfère que vous pleuriez. Répondit sèchement Mc Gonagall.

Vous êtes cruelle ! Vous pourrez me donner autant d'heures de colle que vous voudrez si je ne tiens pas ma promesse ! continua-t-il.

Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir. » coupa net le professeur de métamorphose.

La discussion était close, et Sirius dû se résoudre. Il tourna tout de même le regard vers James qui n'était même pas venu à son aide. Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis il s'en sortait assez bien puisqu'il était à côté de Remus.

Oui, bon, Remus restait concentré dans son cours surtout la métamorphose où il s'en sortait moins bien que Sirius ou James, mais au moins Potter se sentait moins seul.

...Oui, bon !! Remus leur faisait la tête depuis quelques jours mais au moins c'était à côté de lui que Mc Go l'avait envoyé et pas à côté d'un abruti.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall commença son cours, mais James n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui était littéralement étalé sur sa table, en train de dormir.

Peter, plus à l'arrière semblait avoir un mal fou à se concentrer. De toute façon il était comme ça dans tous les cours. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tout le temps en train de demander de l'aide que se soit à Remus, Sirius ou James.

Le reste de la classe semblait être très concentré. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec une prof comme celle qu'ils avaient, il valait mieux se tenir à carreau et écouter, surtout que ses devoirs n'étaient pas de tout repos. Même si James s'en sortait bien dans cette matière, il mettait toujours beaucoup de temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoirs écrits et non de pratique.

James regarda son voisin du coin de l'oeil.

Lupin semblait concentré dans le cours et il ne lui avait porté aucun intérêt depuis le début. Comme s'il n'était pas à côté de lui. James n'aimait pas trop passer pour un fantôme, mais bon.

Le pire, ne cessait-il de se répéter, c'est qu'il n'y était pas pour grand chose dans toute cette histoire. Sirius ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant d'envoyer Snape sous le saule cogneur. Il s'était très bien débrouillé tout seul!

Mais ça, James ne l'avait pas dit. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air en disant "c'est pas ma faute, c'est Sirius!" et donc en rejetant toute la faute sur son meilleur ami. Du coup, le loup-garou n'était pas vraiment au courant de la réalité.

Remus avait été furax. S'il n'avait pas été poli, il les aurait insulté avec les pires noms.

James souffla. Pourtant son regard ne quitta pas Remus.

Lorsque la pleine lune approchait, elle le rendait faible et lui donnait l'air malade, mais le reste du temps, c'était un ado comme les autres, jeune, vivant...ou presque comme les autres, parce que c'était quelqu'un de très gentil, de tellement calme et très beau. James le trouvait vraiment séduisant, et en effet, malgré sa discrétion légendaire, les filles ne restaient pas totalement indifférentes à son charme.

Prongs se mit à détailler son ami, observant ses traits fins, ses beaux cheveux châtains, lisses et soyeux, tombant parfois en fines mèches devant ses yeux...sa peau blanche et lisse...et il ne s'était pas rendu compte avec quelle intensité il fixait le jeune lycanthrope, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne le regard vers lui.

"Quoi??"demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

James ne répondit rien. Il était resté bloqué sur les yeux de Lupin. Ce qui l'avait toujours fasciné chez lui. Il avait des yeux d'or. De splendides yeux de loup.

Le pauvre harcelé visuellement, grogna voyant la non réaction de son voisin et tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail.

Finalement, les pensées de James allèrent ailleurs et il rêvassa jusqu'à la fin du cours, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne se rendant pas compte des regards noirs que lui lançait leur professeur de métamorphose.

En sortant, il ne vit même pas Remus qui avait dû filer comme une flèche vers le prochain cours. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis leur dispute.

Sirius et James eurent plus de chance pour le cours d'après et purent se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. Tous les profs n'étaient pas Minerva Mc Gonagall. En fait, ils avaient cours d'histoire de la magie, alors ce n'était pas le professeur Binns qui allait leur poser problème. Il se contentait de faire son cours et ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la classe. Comme d'habitude, les deux terribles maraudeurs firent vite à se dissiper et faire leur petit souk dans la classe.

Quand il en eut marre, James s'installa les bras sur la table, la moitié de son visage enfoui dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier, prêt à dormir. Ses lunettes remontaient un peu trop sur son nez, et il semblait ridicule, mais il était dans un état comateux qui ne lui permettait pas de se rendre compte de la situation. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40.

Il voyait juste en face de lui, la tête de Lupin qui contrairement aux autres, était attentif. Comment il faisait ??? Il aimait vraiment les cours ? Il avait pas le choix ? Ou il voulait se démarquer des autres pour se donner un style...peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, et qu'en fait, il était complètement absorbé par d'autres pensées.

Heu non, c'est lui qui leur avait toujours refilé les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas prit...il écoutait forcément, à moins de savoir faire deux choses en même temps.

James repartit dans ses sombres pensées, ressassant encore et encore la dispute d'il y a une semaine. Il ne supportait pas cette situation, et elle allait l'obséder jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange...ou que tout soit définitivement fini. Quoi que la perspective de cette dernière solution ne le réjouisse pas trop. Mais il était confiant et il ne comptait pas faire durer tout ça.

Remus lui manquait. Le gentil Remus Lupin, celui qui faisait partie des maraudeurs, un de ses meilleurs amis. Le Remus qui se retournait parfois pour lui sourire et faire une remarque sur ce qui se passait dans la classe, remarque qui serait suivie de commentaires de la part de Sirius, qui déclancherait comme toujours l'hilarité du petit groupe.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour les remettre à leur place quand ils allaient trop loin, pour les encourager à ne pas trop oublier qu'ils avaient des examens en fin d'année et qui pourtant participait aux blagues, aux fous rires, qui partageait les même souvenirs...Il n'y avait plus le calme, doux et farceur Remus Lupin. Cela faisait un trou d'une taille non négligeable dans le groupe et il fallait trouver un moyen de le combler, de se réconcilier. Il fallait en parler avec Sirius et s'arranger pour ensuite aller faire des excuses valables à Remus.

Sirius sortit son ami de ses pensées à l'aide d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Eh, tu rêves ? Je viens de te parler !

Scuze. »

Il fit un signe à Padfoot pour lui faire comprendre ce qui le tracassait en pointant du pouce la personne installée juste devant. Sirius haussa les épaules et soupira. Au début il avait été blessé dans sa fierté en se faisant rabaisser par Lupin, et c'était avec lui que la dispute avait été la plus violente. Mais Moony ne voulait pas les rabaisser, juste leur faire comprendre la gravité de leur acte, et Sirius l'avait bien compris même s'il n'acceptait pas ouvertement les remarques. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait mal agi. Il admettait que ce qu'il avait fait avait causé quelques problèmes, mais répétait que ce n'était que Snivellus et que de toute façon, personne n'avait rien de grave. James se disait souvent que ce n'était pas lui le pire ennemi de Snape, mais Sirius. Et il se laissait parfois à penser que si le loup-garou avait réellement tué Severus, Black serait sûrement resté assez indifférent face à cette mort.

Enfin. Tout cela était assez compliqué et il faudrait des excuses un peu plus sincères s'ils voulaient que Remus daigne au moins ne pas faire semblant qu'il ne les voyait pas.

En y repensant, il devait lui en vouloir un peu moins qu'à Sirius puisque tout à l'heure il avait prononcé un mot à son intention. Certes, pas sur un ton très sympathique...un 'quoi ??' jeté de cette manière en pleine figure, dans le genre 'arrête de me fixer ou je t'en colle une' ne faisait pas toujours plaisir, mais pour lui c'était bien. Au moins il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être un fantôme à ce moment.

Après de longues heures de souffrances, le temps de la délivrance arriva. Et la fin de la journée de cours par la même occasion.

Le soir après le repas, les élèves de sixième année étaient installés sur les tables de la salle commune pour travailler sur un devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Lupin prit bien soin de se mettre très loin des autres, ces même trois autres qui le regardèrent s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle.

Peter fit une mine désolée avant de plonger le nez dans son devoir et Sirius se vexa du fait que le lycanthrope n'essaie même pas de faire quoi que se soit pour la réconciliation. Il se mit donc aussi au travail sans rien dire.

Quant à James, personne ne vit à quel point la situation lui faisait mal.

Pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'en était de Sirius et Peter, mais lui y pensait sans cesse.

La salle commune se vida de plus en plus au fil des heures et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'eux quatre. Jusqu'à ce que Peter ne tienne plus et monte lui aussi se coucher.

James finit son devoir avant Sirius, et Remus apparemment puisque celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Vas-y, m'attend pas. » dit Sirius toujours penché sur son parchemin.

« Non, je vais rester encore un peu.

Comme tu veux. »

James regarda son ami. « Ca fait drôle de te voir bûcher comme ça Padfoot !

Hey, te moque pas Prongs, je suis un élève très sérieux moi ! »lui répondit Sirius, un sourire en coin.

Comme il n'allait pas embêter son meilleur ami dans son travail plus longtemps, le dit Prongs se plongea dans la contemplation du jeune sorcier qui se trouvait au bout de la salle.

_Ca devient vraiment grave la façon dont je le regarde._

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il a peut-être réellement plus envie de nous voir » murmura Sirius à son oreille, au bout d'un moment.

Tu te trompes. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait vraiment nous reparler. Mais ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser.

Je ne regrette vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu arriver à Snivellus. grogna Sirius.

« Je suis persuadé du contraire. Ca aurait été comme un meurtre. Tu aurais voulu devenir un meurtrier ?

Hm. Fit simplement Padfoot. Je vais me coucher, j'ai fini. »

Sur ce, il laissa son ami sans lui demander s'il le suivait, car il avait très bien compris que celui-ci essaierait de parler à Remus avant de monter se coucher à son tour.

Lorsque ce dernier commença à remballer ses affaires, James se leva et alla le retrouver et il l'aida à ranger son matériel.

Lupin n'y prit pas garde une seule seconde.

Pas de 'merci', ni de 'casse toi je peux me débrouiller', ce qui eut le don d'énerver James.

« Remus, faut que je me mette à genoux pour que te demander pardon ? Pourquoi tu nous en veux autant ?

Pourquoi je... »dit Lupin ahuri.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était un peu emporté et n'aurait pas dû parler de cette façon...ça commençait mal...

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.

NDLA : voilàààà c'est un chapitre pas très long, et j'aurais pu éviter de couper en plein milieu de la conversation alors que le reste avait été assez mou...mais ce n'était qu'une entrée et puis...oui, ça risque d'être mou tout le long en fait, étant donné que je vais seulement travailler sur les relations entre persos.

Je sais pas si ça sera une fic longue. Je pense déjà me concentrer sur James et Remus..et peut-être je ferai un peu plus entrer Sirius en jeu. Et qui sait..peut-être travailler avec Snape..je vais innover. Lol enfin, je vais pas entreprendre trop non plus sinon je vais mettre 4ans à terminer. Enfin BREF. REVIEW PLEASE !!!! XD


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci chers reviewer !!! ; ; ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que finalement ma fic intéresse des gens ! lol

En tout cas, voilà la suite des péripéties de mon pitit couple yaoi préférés (oui, en effet, ils sont pas très nombreux les Remus/James. Il y en avait pas en français et j'en ai trouvé quelques uns en anglais. )

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol

Chapitre 2 :

« Remus, faut que je me mette à genoux pour que te demander pardon ? Pourquoi tu nous en veux autant ?

Pourquoi je... »dit Lupin ahuri.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était un peu emporté et n'aurait pas dû parler de cette façon...ça commençait mal...

James continua tout de même sur sa lancée et ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de répliquer.

« Oui, on a fait une blague débile à Snape. Mais il a rien. Personne a rien. C'est bon non ? On t'a demandé pardon, et je te le redemande encore une fois : pardonne nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus ? »

Il utilisait les mêmes arguments que Sirius...c'était raté d'avance. Mais s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporté à cause de l'indifférence dont le loup-garou faisait preuve à son égard, il aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire. Et Lupin se chargea de lui faire comprendre.

« Je voulais que tu comprennes le vrai problème de cette histoire tout seul. Apparemment tu t'es borné à une seule explication. Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a. J'aurais pu tuer Snape, oui, c'est tragique. Mais ça ne se serait pas arrêté là. Je serais devenu un meurtrier, ça se serait appris, et les parents des élèves auraient demandé mon exclusion. Dumbledore aussi aurait eu des problèmes pour m'avoir laissé rester dans l'école. Personne n'aurait pris en compte les précautions qu'il avait prises, car de toute façon l'accident serait arrivé. Voilà ce qui me dérangeait en plus du fait d'avoir tué quelqu'un et que l'école entière aurait pu être au courant de mon secret. Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai failli te tuer toi aussi. Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Dans tous les cas, nous aurions été séparés. Et j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

Mais si tu nous ignores, on est aussi séparés. Dit plus doucement James.

Mais j'attendais que vous compreniez, et tout se serait vite arrangé si vous n'aviez pas été si têtus ! Dans le cas où ça se serait mal passé, la séparation aurait été définitive ! »

Les deux se turent un long moment, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient. Finalement James baissa la tête. En la relevant, il pensait recroiser le regard de Remus, puis lui dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il était encore désolé, complètement stupide. Mais Moony s'était vite éclipsé, prenant le silence de James pour une incompréhension, et il montait déjà les marches vers le dortoir.

La bouche de James s'ouvrit et se referma dans l'ébahissement le plus total.

Et les embrassades ?

Les excuses ?

La petite larme au coin de l'œil en se rappelant qu'on s'était promis d'être amis pour toujours ?

Rien ??

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers le mur, prêt à s'éclater la tête contre...mais retint ses coups et il n'aurait même pas de petites bosses.

Finalement il monta lui aussi pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sirius sauta sur son lit avec toute la délicatesse possible chez la race canine Siriussienne, James crut qu'il allait finalement faire la peau à son cher ami...il l'étriperait sous sa forme de chien et l'empaillerait pour ensuite le mettre en décoration...il serait tellement moins bruyant ainsi...A moins que celui-ci, même empaillé, trouve encore le moyen de le rendre dingue...il viendrait le hanter tout le temps en lui disant quel faux meilleur ami il faisait en l'ayant condamné à un tel sort.

« Debout ! On doit aller s'entraîner ! Youhooooouuu !! Grouille ou Wood (ndla : mwhahaha...hum pardon) va encore péter un câble !

Grumpf...chui déjà excellent...pas besoin d'entraînement mais de dormir.

J'en connais un qui est pas de cet avis...PRONGS !!!! »

Sirius lui retira toutes les couvertures en les envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. James répliqua avec un sublime « Maiheuuuuu » mais ne bougea pas pour autant. C'est lorsque la porte claqua violemment qu'il se releva enfin, les cheveux dans état pitoyable, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Gneuh ? Quessispass ?

C'est Remus » expliqua Peter encore endormi. « Il s'est levé en grognant un truc du genre 'saleté de clébard, peut pas être moins bruyant' et puis il a prit ses affaires et il est sorti. Sûrement été à la douche.

KWAAA ??? » s'indigna le clébard en question. « Saleté de clébard ? Je retiens...s'il me faisait pas déjà la gueule, ben j'lui ferait la gueule moi! »

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules en retenant sa furieuse envie de rire. Mais lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, son envie de rire s'envola. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de se réconcilier avec Remus et quelque part, ça lui faisait deux fois plus mal que ce qu'il se laissait à croire.

Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux au regard d'ambre de Lupin exprimer une telle colère, une telle déception :

James se souvenait très bien du regard de Remus alors qu'ils se disputaient après 'l'incident'.

Au départ, il n'avait nullement l'intention de demander pardon. Après tout, c'était Snivellus qui avait été trop curieux. Et dans un mauvais dessein. Toujours à espérer trouver une bonne raison pour les faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

Mais le seul contact avec ces yeux à ce moment, l'avait fait se sentir affreusement mal. Une vague de culpabilité l'avait assailli, et il n'avait plus pensé une seule seconde à se défendre.

Malheureusement, fier comme il était, il n'allait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort...et il n'allait pas non plus donner tort à Sirius. Ca, pas question.

Alors il n'avait pensé qu'à lâcher un sal « c'est bon, excuse nous. On va pas en faire tout un plat. »

Remus n'avait même pas bronché, il ne s'était pas énervé et ne leur avait même pas lancé un regard noir, il ne leur avait rien dit et n'avait pas laissé échapper un seul soupir.

Rien.

Il s'était retourné, tout à fait naturellement et était monté au dortoir.

James à ce moment se donnait une immense claque mentale, du genre à vous arracher la mâchoire, mais ne le rattrapa pas pour autant. Avec Sirius, ils s'étaient regardés et avaient froncé les sourcils, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, tranquillement, pensant que ça se passerait comme d'habitude, ils riraient ensemble le lendemain, une fois que tout le monde aurait bien dormi.

Mais Remus ne leur avait plus du tout adressé la parole, les avait ignorés, comme s'ils étaient invisibles, ou comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé du tout.

James n'aimait déjà pas être ignoré en temps normal. Mais venant de la part de Lupin, il trouvait cela insupportable et se sentait terriblement frustré.

De plus, autour d'eux, les élèves en profitaient pour jaser.

« Tiens, le fameux groupe des inséparables a fini par casser. »

ou venant de la part de Serpentard, on entendait des remarques du genre :

« Tiens Potter, t'as perdu un fan ? », « Potter, ton fameux groupe d'amis n'a finalement pas tenu, on avait pas tort, t'es un perdant. », « A mort les maraudeurs ».

Bien sûr que ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, mais tant qu'il avait Sirius, rien ne le toucherait vraiment. Tout ce qui le faisait souffrir, c'était la dispute. Pas les médisances des autres.

« Hey ! Prongs !! »

James sortit de ses pensées : Sirius était en train de le secouer en le prenant par les épaules.

« Quoi ?

Ca fait 3ans que t'es en train de réfléchir à je sais pas quoi. Redescend sur terre, on a un entraînement qui nous attend !

Trois ans ? C'est long..., dit bêtement le rêveur. »

Sirius se tourna perplexe vers Peter.

« Merlin, le choc a été plus dur que je ne le pensais. Il devenu complètement pas drôle du tout. Franchement Prongs, ta blague elle volait pas haut. Même toi t'arrives pas en rire. Il manque des brindilles à ton balai. T'es complètement détraqué !

Hein ? »

Black se contenta d'hausser les épaules. James était dans un état grave, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Ils descendirent finalement à la grande salle, après s'être préparés, pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il était incroyablement tôt (enfin il le serait encore plus s'ils avaient été à l'heure) puisque l'équipe avait décidé de s'entraîner avant les cours. C'était sadique pour les camarades de chambres des joueurs de l'équipe, qui se faisaient réveiller par ces derniers. Du moins, disons que c'est surtout sadique pour Remus et Peter qui ne pouvait pas toujours dormir à cause de leurs amis...plutôt...bordéliques.

Après le Quidditch et une bonne douche, les Gryffondors de sixième année commençaient les cours par Histoire de la magie. Très bien pour se reposer de l'entraînement ou terminer sa nuit selon les cas.

James se réjouissait tout de même du fait qu'il s'agissait de la dernière heure de cours de la semaine, en ce qui concernait cette matière. Le Gryffondor en faisait la remarque à Sirius quand il remarqua que Lupin ne s'était pas installé à côté de Peter et juste devant lui comme la veille...comme à son habitude en fait. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas changé de place malgré la dispute, mais cette fois, il s'était installé plus loin, à côté d'un autre Gryffondor, Denis Davis, discutant avec comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

C'était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. Ils avaient souvent été ensembles lorsqu'il y avait un travail à faire en binôme et que les profs s'était donnés le plaisir de séparer les maraudeurs. De plus ce Denis n'était pas une personne méchante, mais James se sentait tout de même trahi.

Et ce fut la même chose pour tous les autres cours.

« Ayé. Il nous a trouvé des remplaçants. » fit remarquer Sirius alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune, en fin de journée.

Prongs grogna. Il était tout comme Sirius, à marcher derrière Remus, Denis et la fille qui était préfète avec Remus. Une rousse qui s'appelait Lily Evans.

Une fois à la salle commune, Remus monta aux dortoirs, ainsi que Davis.

James planta Sirius et Peter un court instant pour suivre le préfet. En haut des marches Remus et Denis se séparaient.

« Je t'attends. En attendant je vais te libérer une place. Comme on ne pensait pas accueillir quelqu'un d'autre, on s'est un peu étalé. Dis Denis à l'attention de Remus.

Pas de problème, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Denis fit un simple signe de la tête en souriant et se dirigea à l'opposé de Remus.

James entra dans la chambre après avoir suivit Lupin, pour le trouver en train de débarrasser ses affaires.

Fin chapitre 2

Ndla : Voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Mes chapitres sont pas très longs, mais c'est parce que à la base j'ai pas l'intension de faire une fic vraiment longue. Et au contraire, elle était un peu longue pour un one-shot. Alors je l'ai coupé en plusieurs partie. Donc normalement vous aurez quatre chapitres. Peut-être plus, qui sait...

A suivre !


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci mes reviewer ! ; ; savez pas à quel point vous me faite plaisir ! la fille la plus heureuse du monde dès qu'elle a une review. Lol Je contente que ceux qui ont commencé continue, ça veut dire que ma fic est pas trop nulle ! lol Merci !

Je continues sur ma lancée de commencer mes chapitres par une dispute. Lol Remus and James ! fightooooo o contente de sa connerie

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas

Genre : YAOI

Disclamers : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol (merci le copier/coller lol )

Chapitre 3 :

James entra dans la chambre après avoir suivit Lupin, pour le trouver en train de débarrasser ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Remus ne prit ni la peine de répondre, ni celle de lever la tête pour voir James. A coup de baguette, il avait vite fait de tout rassembler pour mettre dans sa malle tandis que l'autre était toujours planté à l'entrée à le regarder la bouche ouverte.

« Tu veux bien t'enlever je dois sortir. Demanda calmement Lupin.

Tu changes de dortoir ?

J'ai l'autorisation du professeur Mc Gonagall. »

James sentait un sentiment indéfinissable monter en lui. Un mélange de colère, de déception et de douleur. Son visage était ferme mais ses yeux trahissaient un tas de vagues d'émotions incontrôlables. C'était une tempête qui s'était déclanchée dans sa poitrine et qui le tiraillait : il aurait voulu hurler pour évacuer tout cela. Mais le désespoir où il plongeait à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Remus ou qu'il allait entrer dans une dispute, le pétrifiait presque et le faisait tout retenir au fond de lui-même. Comment pourrait-il l'empêcher de partir, de s'éloigner autant ? Plus le temps passait et plus il le voyait distant.

Peut-être que Sirius avait raison. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus leur reparler.

« Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on se réconcilie, mais t'as l'air de prendre cette dispute vraiment à cœur. Dit-il amèrement.

On ne pourra pas s'entendre tant que toi et Sirius vous n'aurez pas compris. Déclara Lupin, toujours aussi calmement.

Mais...c'est pas vrai ! s'emporta l'animagus. Elle te plaît cette situation ! En fait tu es très content, et t'as pas l'intention de te réconcilier avec nous ! »

Le Gryffondor avait dit ces paroles sur un ton tellement amer que Remus en resta bouche bée. James était à bout de nerf et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était savoir si oui ou non il y avait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il serait complètement détruit s'ils devaient ne plus jamais se reparler, mais il fallait qu'il sache et qu'il arrête d'avoir se genre d'affront...Il détestait tellement l'avoir en face de lui sans qu'il lui adresse un seul sourire...

« Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu nous supportais pas ! continua-t-il

Comment peux tu dire ça !? »

Le ton du loup garou avait haussé. Potter avait une fois de plus réussi à l'énerver. En si peu de temps c'était un record.

James s'était dirigé vers lui et tenta de ressortir les affaires de Remus de sa malle.

« Alors reste !! J'en ai marre d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il n'y a pas à comprendre ! Si tu ne voulais pas de nous comme amis alors fallait le dire tout de suite»

Ca avait dû être la réflexion en trop, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire, car sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir ou de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, James sentit le poing de Remus frapper son visage. Il resta un instant interdit tandis que l'autre en face de lui fulminait, ses yeux brillant de rage.

Sortit de torpeur il s'énerva encore et renversa brutalement la malle de Lupin de sur son lit, renversant ses affaires sur le sol. Le lycanthrope sortit sa baguette, peut-être dans l'espoir de l'effrayer, mais James lui prit les poignets et lui serra, lui faisant ainsi lâcher. Il serrait fort à lui faire mal, et Remus ne parvenait d'abord pas à se dégager.

S'ensuivit une courte bataille où James finit par se faire plaquer à Terre, le loup garou sur lui et le tenant par le col de la chemise. Il serrait les dents pour se retenir de lui donner à nouveau un coup, quand Sirius entra dans la pièce et les sépara. Ce ne fut pas très dur, aucun des deux n'avait réellement envie de se battre. Et aucun des deux ne souhaitait vraiment faire du mal à l'autre.

Remus s'était relevé et se massait les poignets qu'il avait en feu. En deux sorts, il était dehors avec ses affaires, n'adressant la parole à personne, que se fut à Sirius ou à James.

Sirius le regarda sortir avant de porter son attention sur son meilleur ami qui était toujours par terre, reposant sur son flanc, et frottant sa joue rougie et enflée par le coup que lui avait mit le préfet de Gryffondor. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air en colère, mais plutôt, et sérieusement déprimé. Son ami s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais l'autre ne réagit pas.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il s'était stoppé à une simple dispute qui durait un peu plus longtemps que prévue à cause de l'entêtement de chacun. Mais dans la situation présente, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses derrière. Il s'en voulait même d'être resté aveugle si longtemps. S'il n'avait pas été si entêté, il aurait pu les aider un peu plus tôt. Peut-être ne pas en arriver jusqu'à ce point. Qui aurait cru que Remus frapperait un jour quelqu'un ? Surtout un de ses amis. Il devait être aussi désespéré que James. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication...il n'avait pas été forcément poussé à bout...peut-être avait-il voulu faire comprendre quelque chose à travers son geste. Mais est-ce que James l'avait saisi ? Peut-être pas. Et sûrement parce que lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était.

« Je me suis battu avec Remus. Déclara James avec une petite voix, mais un ton tout à fait normal.

Hum, en effet. J'ai bien cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous faire des câlins.

Il m'a démonté la mâchoire...

C'est qu'il est fort le bougre. Répondit Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais qui sonnait affreusement faux. Mais James ne changea pas d'attitude.

J'aurais jamais cru que je me battrait un jour avec lui. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il se battrait tout court.

Je crois qu'il est en période de rébellion. » Déclara Sirius toujours avec un faux sérieux. « Il doit faire sa crise d'adolescence.

Encore ? sourit James en se mettant maintenant assis.

Ouais, comme quand il est devenu préfet. »

James sourit à son meilleur ami qui ne se laissait décidément pas démolir si facilement. Mais son regard s'assombrit à nouveau.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on se réconciliera jamais. Il doit me détester.

Ouais. Il t'a vraiment latté la tronche. »

James lui lança un regard en coin.

« On peut vraiment jamais être sérieux avec toi Padfoot.

Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça Prongs ? »

Les deux amis se sourirent mutuellement.

« T'en fais pas. Tout s'arrangera avec Moony. » Il prit un temps de réflexion avant de continuer. Il ne fallait pas introduire ce qu'il avait dire dans un moment aussi peu sérieux...Mince, Sirius se mettait à réfléchir à ce genre de choses avant de parler...

« James...peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir sur le pourquoi Remus t'a frappé tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que vous en arriviez aux mains...Peut-être qu'il y a autre chose qui s'est révélé à cause de cette histoire...c'est vrai...pourquoi Remus tient tout spécialement à s'éloigner, alors que vous voyez tous les deux très bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez ?

Sirius...qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Nan...rien. » termina le jeune sorcier.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« On va à la salle commune en attendant l'heure du repas ? J'ai quelques devoirs à faire, et puis d'ici là ça sera l'heure du repas. Dit-il à son ami qui était toujours assis par terre.

Non, heu, vas-y je te rejoins plus tard. Je vais rester un peu ici tout seul. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin en sortant. Il savait que Prongs allait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et qu'il avait seulement fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Alors, valait mieux ne pas insister et le laisser cogiter...

James une fois seul, se releva finalement du sol. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce doucement avant de s'arrêtait sur le lit qui était maintenant l'ancienne place de Lupin. Il détourna ensuite le regard et décida d'aller s'installer sur le sien. Il s'y allongea et commença à ressasser tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le fameux jour où Snape avait commencé à avoir des soupçons sur les mystérieuses activités des maraudeurs.

Ils avaient fait une petite plaisanterie pour narguer Snivellus...Sirius en avait rajouté dans son dos et un mois plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un abruti de Serpentard qui entrait sous le saule cogneur alors que la nuit tombait et que Remus était sur le point de se transformer. Tel le courageux Gryffondor et trop bonne âme qu'il était, il s'était précipiter pour venir en aide à l'idiot aux cheveux gras et avait failli se faire croquer en même temps que lui. Il était sûr que lui avait bon goût, mais il n'aurait pas donné cher de l'estomac du pauvre loup garou après avoir ingurgité l'autre déchet poisseux...enfin bref ! Ils avaient failli y laisser leur peau à cause de leurs propres conneries. Sirius avait quand même eu la peur de sa vie parce que quand ils s'en étaient sortis, il était encore blanc...ah il lui aurait manqué son James Potter préféré...en plus s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, Remus l'aurait tué et de son plein gré cette fois. Dumbledore leur avait ensuite passé le savon du siècle...du millénaire...disons même de toute l'histoire de notre vieille planète...et c'était un miracle qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Miracle n'était même pas le mot. Not' Papi Dumby avait fait jurer à Snape de ne rien dévoiler à propos du secret de Moony. James avait vraiment cru que Severus ne ferait jamais une telle promesse. Lui enlever sa seule arme contre les maraudeurs était impensable ! Pourtant le puant avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de respect pou notre directeur que ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer de quelqu'un qui serait à coup sûr un Mangemort.

Ensuite, le lendemain, les trois maraudeurs avaient dû subir la colère de Remus...aïe aïe, c'est vrai que Dumbledore avait tout de même été très énervé, mais Remus l'avait presque égalé. Il serait venu sous sa forme de loup garou et ils étaient bons pour Ste Mangouste...ou pire.

En fait, Remus aurait un quelconque pouvoir, ils seraient maintenant à Azkaban. James n'avait jamais vu Moony dans cet état. Il s'était vraiment engueulé avec Sirius...mais royalement. Heureusement qu'ils avaient jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur leur chambre parce que Poudlard entier aurait été au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas tapés dessus...et pourquoi ?? Lui-même pour moins grave venait de se prendre la mandale du siècle...et Sirius rien ??

James leva les sourcils. Il en arrivait au point que lui avait fait remarquer Padfoot un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi Remus l'avait frappé ? Peut-être parce que l'autre soir il était vraiment en colère, mais n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il devrait prendre comme décision. Peut-être que ce soir, il l'avait frappé dans une dernière tentative pour définitivement s'éloigner d'eux. Alors Remus n'avait réellement pas l'intention de se réconcilier...parce que sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas...les mettre en danger encore une fois. Davis et compagnie ne savaient rien de sa situation. Donc ils ne chercheraient pas à comprendre. Eux, ils étaient devenus animagi de façon illégale...prenaient des risques à chaque pleine lune, surtout lorsqu'ils sortaient...

En bref, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de les perdre...ou disons plutôt qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Alors faire comme s'ils n'étaient plus amis était le meilleur moyen que Remus avait trouvé. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce que Sirius avait dit.

Et ça concernait James lui-même. Là, la blague n'avait plus rien à voir. C'était de ses propres sentiments qu'il s'agissait. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que cette dispute l'affectait-elle autant ? Il savait qu'elle avait eu plus d'impact sur lui que sur Sirius ou Peter.

James repensais à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de Remus depuis...ou même à chaque fois qu'il le regardait tout simplement.

James se mit à rougir tout seul. Il se rendait compte surtout que tous ces regards qu'il lançait discrètement à Remus pouvaient paraître louches. De plus, il était carrément obsédé par sa volonté, non pas seulement de s'entendre à nouveau avec, mais surtout d'être avec lui. Et il se rendait compte que ce qu'il voulait au moins, c'était pourvoir lui reparler normalement, et il n'avait pas forcément pensé à ce que Lupin se réconcilie aussi avec Sirius, tant que lui l'avait de nouveau.

L'avait de nouveau...bizarre à dire.

En y réfléchissant bien...oui, peut-être qu'il le voulait au moins pour lui...et peut-être pour lui seul.

James rougit de plus belle. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir devenir couleur pivoine parce qu'il aurait honte de lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il commençait à se rendre compte de ses sentiments...et ceux-ci expliqueraient bien des choses dans son propre comportement.

FIN CHAPITRE 3

NDLA : et voilà un nouveau chapitreuuuuh !!! lol heu par contre j'ai pas relu celui là...hum...j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes d'ortho... ;;;

J'ai pas encore fini et vu comment je suis parti je crois que je vais finalement pouvoir faire un pitit peu plus de chapitres que prévus. J'avais pensé que c'était très bien 4, mais pourquoi s'arrêter si tôt ? lol enfin on verra bien si ça continue à vous plaire.

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Tadaaaa ! mystère et boule de gomme !!!! la fille qui s'imagine que son histoire est passionnante. Lol (bon elle est pas passionnante à proprement parler...)


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci très chers reviewers !!!! (lol ;;; ) Je suis désolée de pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai un petit peu déménagé et je me suis retrouvée sans ordi pour une semaine, donc j'ai pas continué d'écrire...et puis maintenant obligée d'attendre que je retourne là où il y a internet....parce que je l'ai plus. ;;;;; Enfin voilà ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres vous ai plu et merci pour les reviews !!!!!!! Pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à en rajouter, hein, je crache pas dessus mwa. -

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas

Genre : YAOI

Disclamers : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol (merci le copier/coller lol )

Chapite 4

Presque une semaine déjà s'était écoulée depuis la dernière dispute entre James et Remus. L'un se morfondait en essayant de pas le montrer et surtout en essayant de pas faire comprendre à tout le monde pourquoi il se morfondait autant ; et l'autre faisait comme si messieurs Prongs, Padfoot et Wormtail n'existaient pas. Du moins il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce que ignorer les Maraudeurs, c'était très difficile étant donné qu'ils faisaient sans cesse tout pour se faire remarquer. Mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus rester avec eux, et ce, même s'il avait extrêmement envie que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais entre son léger problème de lycanthropie et l'insouciance poussée, doublé d'une inconscience hors du commun de ses amis (car ils l'étaient encore, au fond) rendait les choses bien trop compliquées. Il devenait trop dangereux, et faire du mal à quelqu'un était le dernier de ses désirs. Même si c'était Snivellus.

Le point qui avait changé depuis quelques jours, c'était que James n'avait plus du tout essayé de 'raisonner' Remus. Comme s'il avait abandonné. D'un côté Remus était assez content puisqu'il n'aurait plus à le frapper alors qu'il n'en avait pas si envie que ça. Et puis il était très bien avec Denis...ce n'était pas un fauteur de trouble et il était extrêmement sympathique. Et puis Lily Evans était aussi souvent avec lui, en plus du fait qu'ils doivent se voir parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets, et la compagnie d'une si charmante jeune fille était loin d'être déplaisante.

Mais ce n'était pas ses meilleurs amis.

Et puis, si jamais ils devaient apprendre qu'il était un loup garou, comment ils réagiraient ? Peut-être pas comme les trois autres. Tout le monde n'était pas les maraudeurs.

Remus sourit à cette pensée. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus : ces trois phénomènes étaient uniques.

Lupin s'en voulait quelque part de devoir les laisser comme il l'avait fait. Ils avaient pris tellement de risques pour lui. Ils étaient devenus des animagi...

Remus se renfrogna soudainement. C'était justement ça le problème : ils avaient pris trop de risques pour lui. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir accepté comme un humain normal malgré sa lycanthropie, mais il tenait trop à eux pour que cela continue et qu'il finisse par arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave. Il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Surtout si c'était de sa faute que le drame arrivait.

Lupin se releva de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda combien de temps il avait perdu à rêvasser alors qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, s'il ne voulait pas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor le lendemain ou alors se prendre une heure de colle. Et il ne lui fallait pas d'heure de colle, il risquait encore de se retrouver avec l'un des maraudeurs. Cette fois on ne se fatiguerait pas à les séparer lui et un des trois autres, étant donné que tout le monde savait maintenant qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus. Il attrapa son sac avec ses affaires dedans et tandis qu'il allait sortir, son regard tomba sur un étui noir. Remus s'arrêta un instant hésitant. Il pouvait le prendre et aller se mettre dans un coin désert du château pour pouvoir en jouer un peu...cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché à son bon vieil instrument. Il posa son sac et s'assit par terre. Il prit l'étui noir sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit doucement. Le violon offert par ses parents il y a 10ans de cela reposait sur le velours rouge de sa boîte, attendant patiemment qu'on s'en serve.

Remus avait appris à en jouer assez tôt : ses parents l'avaient inscrit à une école de musique alors qu'il avait 6ans. Il aimait beaucoup cet instrument qui faisait parti de ses souvenirs d'avant qu'il soit mordu par un loup garou. D'ailleurs lorsque l'incident arriva, le violon était devenu encore plus important pour lui. Il en jouait lorsque la pleine lune arrivait. Le son de l'instrument, les mélodies qui en sortaient calmaient étrangement le loup qui l'habitait. C'était son seul moyen de ne pas trop appréhender l'arrivée du soir de sa transformation. Lorsque ses amis avaient commencé à le suivre en tant qu'Animagi, il l'avait un peu oublié et en jouait moins souvent. Il avait pourtant gardé son rôle consolateur, car Remus en jouait encore lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Sauf ces derniers jours. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Le loup garou eut un sourire triste et passa lentement son doigt le long d'une des cordes de l'instrument, la faisant vibrer et sortir un son vraiment minime.

A présent il en aurait de nouveau besoin. Peut-être plus que jamais. Et puis la pleine lune approchait une nouvelle fois, à grand pas.

Il se leva après avoir fermé l'étui et ramassa son sac avant de sortir et se rendre enfin à la bibliothèque.

Il s'était écoulé trois bonnes heures lorsque Lupin finit complètement son travail. Il s'étira, satisfait de lui et regarda aux alentours. Il ne restait plus grand monde.

Lorsqu'il alla pour reposer les livres qu'il avait sortis des rayons, il aperçut de loin, le fameux trio des maraudeurs. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de travailler sagement, mais Remus les connaissait et lorsqu'ils avaient l'air si studieux, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs cours, mais sur une farce. Et leur façon de pouffer, de toute manière, était typique. Il espérait juste que lui aussi ne deviendrait pas leur victime sous prétexte qu'il ne restait plus avec eux....

Voyons réfléchissons...est-ce qu'ils étaient ce genre de bonhommes ?

...à priori...non. Mais ils nous réservent tout le temps des surprises.

Du coup Remus posa rapidement son livre pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Hélas, Sirius leva la tête au mauvais moment et il le remarqua. Contrairement à ce que le loup garou aurait pensé qu'il ferait, il ne prévint pas James et ne dit rien. Il ne fit même aucun signe et se contenta de regarder Remus qui avait vite fait de se retourner et de partir.

Le lycanthrope avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Personne ne passait jamais par là, de toute façon il n'y avait pas de pièce occupée. Alors personne n'avait rien à faire ici sauf lui. Il tenait ferment le manche de l'étui et regardait de temps en temps derrière lui parce qu'il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de quelqu'un.

Finalement il arriva devant une grande porte de bois sombre, la poussa et entra dans une salle poussiéreuse et très peu éclairée. Il voyait à peine devant lui, pourtant il avança jusqu'au centre de la salle vide et s'y assis. Il jeta son sac sur le côté et posa délicatement le violon par terre, pour le sortir de son étui. Il le regarda longuement avant de saisir l'archet, puis le violon. Après avoir bien senti l'instrument dans ses mains, il en sorti les premières notes, puis la mélodie traversa toute la pièce. Une mélodie calme, fragile qui devenait ensuite vive et transperçant.

Remus semblait comme transporté dans un autre monde, il n'entendait que la musique et n'aurait cessé de faire vibrer les cordes enchanteresses pour rien au monde. La musique le calmait comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

Cela faisait tellement de temps...en fait ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux et il se dit que jamais plus il ne devrait laisser si longtemps de côté son instrument.

L'archet cessa de frotter les cordes du violon et petit à petit le son diminuait et s'échappait de la salle pour aller se perdre et mourir dans les longs couloirs du château. Remus, lui, avait posé l'instrument sur ses genoux et baissait la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu jouer ce morceau là. »

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond tellement il avait été surpris par l'intervention de Sirius. Il ne s'était pas retourné mais il savait très bien que c'était lui étant donné qu'il connaissait très bien cette voix. Il ne bougea toujours pas et attendit que l'autre continue ou s'en aille.

« Il est triste je trouve. Mais il ne serre pas le cœur. La mélodie est très apaisante, au contraire. Elle varie entre vivacité et calme. Comme si les deux voulaient être en osmose l'un avec l'autre. L'équilibre parfait. Et tu la joues très bien.

Ce morceau s'appelle le Trille du Démon. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter « n'essaie pas de parler comme ça Sirius, ça te va pas. » mais ça aurait paru trop amical, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il n'allait pas sombrer dans un élan de tendresse amicale juste parce qu'il se sentait très bien après avoir joué.

« Il y a deux mois, lorsque Snivellus est venu nous voir tous les quatre juste après la pleine lune et qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'on mijotait si souvent lors de tes absences. Vous avez continué votre chemin toi et James...d'ailleurs ça m'a étonné de James. Enfin, je suis resté en arrière et j'ai dis à Snape comment aller sous le saule cogneur. J'aurais dû me douter que cet abruti irait jeter pour de bon un coup d'œil. Le mois d'après, il est arrivé avant nous et on ne savait même pas qu'il était là. J'étais prêt à le laisser aller te dire un petit bonjour...et puis James a foncé dans le tas, pour aller l'aider...bien sûr, en même temps il l'insultait avec tout le vocabulaire qu'il avait....et Merlin sait ô combien il est fourni. Enfin, je veux dire...il y est pour rien...notre amitié n'y était pour rien...ça serait arrivé de toute façon. Snape aurait bien finit par trouver l'astuce...je sais que tu veux éviter qu'un truc comme ça recommence...quelque part t'as raison, j'ai pas l'intension de me calmer, j'aime bien la réputation des maraudeurs...et avec James on s'éclate...mais t'es plus là et James ça le rend malade. Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps, parce que je suis pas venu te demander pardon. Je regrette simplement d'avoir été à l'origine de notre dispute. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux ados et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea de sa position. Remus était toujours assis au milieu de la pièce, son violon sur les genoux, et Sirius était assis derrière lui, un peu plus loin. Tout ce que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs venait de dire, ne servait pas à grand-chose aux yeux de Remus...il était persuadé que tout était mieux ainsi et que ses amis serait plus en sécurité s'ils ne restaient pas avec lui. Quoi que dise Sirius, ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Tu vas être seul à la prochaine pleine lune.

Ce sera pas la première fois, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Sirius ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment ressenti lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu aurais pu tuer James ? Je veux dire...est-ce que tu as vraiment réalisé tout de suite toutes les conséquences qu'il y aurait pu avoir suite à cet événement ou est-ce que c'est le fait d'avoir risqué de le perdre qui t'as traversé l'esprit en premier ? On était tous là et pourtant c'est à James que tu t'en es pris en premier. »

Remus se retourna vers Sirius pour lui faire face. Il le regarda sans rien dire puis rangea son violon. Il se leva pour partir et adressa une dernière parole à son camarade.

« Je vois pas où tu veux en venir et de toute façon c'est la question la plus stupide que t'ai jamais posée Black. Tu t'imagines quoi encore ? Tu crois que j'ai une rancune spéciale envers James ? Je sais pas, c'est stupide. »

Sur ce il laissa l'animagus seul et retourna à la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où voulait en venir Sirius, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Lui qui était content d'avoir pu prendre le temps de jouer du violon, Sirius était complètement passé sur la détente et l'avait de nouveau énervé.

Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé en premier à James puisque c'était lui qu'il avait vu en premier. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ? La même chose que n'importe qui à sa place !! Il avait eu la peur de sa vie ! Perdre un de ses meilleurs amis mais surtout le tuer de ses propres mains parce qu'il n'est pas capable de se contrôler...ce serait insupportable.

James était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...Remus tenait beaucoup à lui. Tellement que de se retrouver dans la situation actuelle était très dur. Mais il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal...de l'attaquer encore une fois...

Lupin secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il imagine des trucs pareils.

Il arrivait devant le tableau de la grosse dame quand il stoppa net. C'est vrai qu'il pensait la plupart du temps et en majorité à ce qui aurait pu arriver à James...alors qu'il y avait aussi Severus, et surtout Sirius et Peter ce soir là.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la grosse dame sur le tableau qui s'impatientait et attendait qu'il se décide à donner le mot de passe. Ce qu'il fit tout de même avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Là, il se retrouva nez à nez avec James et Peter. Tous les trois furent surpris de se retrouver face à face de cette manière mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans qu'aucun ne réagisse.

« Remus ! Je te cherchais partout ! »

C'était Lily qui venait d'arriver derrière les deux maraudeurs. Lupin ne l'avait pas vu, mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée en bas des marches, elle n'avait pas l'intension de venir voir Remus mais une de ses amies qui était assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle l'avait vu juste après et avait remarqué qu'il restait comme bloqué face à James et Peter, alors elle était venue à son aide.

« Ah, salut Lily...oui j'arrive, tu me cherchais pour quoi ? » dit-il en s'éloignant précipitamment et le regard plein de reconnaissance envers Lily.

Le loup-garou ne regarda pas en arrière pour le vérifier, mais James avait vite fait de disparaître.

Une fois qu'il fut installé et que Lily ait vérifié que les maraudeurs se soient désintéressés d'eux, elle se tourna vers le préfet de Gryffondor et lui sourit.

« J'avais comme l'impression que tu avais besoin d'aide, je me suis trompé ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Non, tu as raison. Je te remercie Lily. Je savais pas trop comment réagir. »

Evans lui fit un sourire compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, puis elle remarqua le violon que le garçon tenait encore.

« Tiens ! C'est un violon ! Tu en joues, c'est génial !

Ouah ! Notre petit Remus Lupin est musicien ! s'exclama Lucy, l'amie de Lily qu'ils avaient rejoint sur les fauteuils.

Est-ce qu'on peut entendre un morceau ? Continua Lily.

Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer devant quelqu'un, hésita Remus

Enfin Remy ! Tu vas pas jouer ton timide, on sait que tu l'es pas. Dit Lucy avec un sourire malicieux.

S'il te plait Remus ! le supplia la rousse.

Bon, ok. Pour te faire plaisir Lily » céda-t-il

Il fit un sourire à son amie et sortit l'instrument une fois de plus. Il ne préféra pas se retourner pour voir ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune comme ça il ne se rendrait pas compte devant qui il jouait au cas où il y aurait du monde. Même si normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de personne à ce moment de la journée, les élèves commençant à descendre à la grande salle pour aller dîner. C'était assez embarrassant mais il s'en sortirait très bien.

Il commença donc à jouer une mélodie, plus douce, plus romantique que la première. Plus triste. En fait, ce morceau n'avait plus rien à voir avec le premier.

Lily et Lucy semblaient captivées par la musique. Elles regardaient Remus et l'écoutait jouer comme si elles s'étaient retrouvées devant un événement fabuleux.

Lorsque Lupin termina son morceau, elles applaudirent toutes les deux avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Remus leur sourit et remballa son instrument. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide et gêné autour de lui. D'autres personnes l'avaient écouté et lui souriait. Il s'aperçut aussi que les maraudeurs étaient eux aussi là, tous les trois assis plus loin : Sirius les avait apparemment rejoint. Il se retourna donc de nouveau vers les deux filles qui lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Tu joues très bien Remus ! C'était superbe ! le complimenta Lily

Mais elle est triste cette musique, j'ai failli pleurer !

Tu es trop émotive Lucy. Plaisanta Lupin. »

La discussion entre eux continua bon train. Les filles lui demandèrent depuis combien de temps il jouait etc. tandis que dans le fond, James le regardait le menton enfoui dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au reste et ne faisait que se concentrer sur le lycanthrope. Sirius avait le nez plongé dans un parchemin qui n'avait certainement pas l'air d'être un devoir. Il jetait de temps en tant des regards vers James et ensuite vers Remus. Puis finalement, il sortit son ami de ses pensées.

« Tu devrais vite te réconcilier avec Remus avant que la rouquine te le pique.

Hein ? Quoi ? »

Peter venait de lever la tête et semblait déconcerté. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi Sirius parlait comme si James aimait Remus et que Lily allait lui piquer. C'est ce que le petit gros avait compris en tout cas. Et en fait c'est ce que voulait dire Sirius.

James, lui, n'avait pas réagis à la remarque de Padfoot, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était. Ce qui exaspéra Sirius au plus haut point d'ailleurs. Son ami avait ses passages de dépression où il devenait complètement amorphe. C'était surtout lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser. Et bien sûr il ne fallait pas se demander à quoi (ou qui) il pensait. Heureusement pour ses deux amis que ce n'était pas ainsi toute la journée sinon il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient pété les plombs.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sorti son violon. » fit remarquer James qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Sirius le regarda et haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, en général c'était pas très bon signe lorsqu'il le sortait. Ca voulait dire soit que la pleine lune arrivait, soit, plus tard, qu'il était pas bien. Là je crois qu'il se prépare à affronter la prochaine pleine lune tout seul. Expliqua le chien en baissant le ton.

Comment ça tout seul !? s'étonna James en se redressant enfin.

Ben...si on y va, cette fois on ressortira pas vivant. Animaux ou pas.

Je vais quand même pas le laisser tout seul alors que j'ai tout à fait la possibilité de l'aider.

James...

Ne viens pas si tu veux, moi j'irai.

Mais James, il veut plus du tout nous voir. Même pour la pleine lune. Intervint Peter.

Arrête un peu. Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste être seul. »

James était décidé, et Peter ne pourrait pas le contredire. De toute façon même s'il avait eu tort il n'aurait pas pu le contredire...Le jeune Gryffondor se résigna donc tout comme Sirius l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

James aurait voulu que Lily et Lucy s'en aillent pour qu'il puisse aller parler à Remus...cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas fait de nouvelle tentative. Mais Remus descendit dîner bien avant ce qu'il espérait, alors que Davis l'avait rejoint et ils étaient partis en même temps que les deux filles.

Il poussa un grand soupire et dû se résoudre à remettre sa nouvelle tentative à la prochaine fois...Mais il avait l'impression qu'il le trouvait de moins en moins souvent, seul. Peut-être que s'il ne fonçait pas dans le tas même alors que ses nouveaux amis étaient avec lui, il ne pourrait jamais lui reparler.

Pas possible pour Mr Potter de baisser les bras. Surtout pas depuis qu'il avait compris certaines choses...

FIN Chapitre 4

NDLA : Voilà ! Heu , je le trouve trop moisi ce chapitre...je vais vite écrire le suivant et arranger un peu ça...oui. Le suivant est peut-être dernier chapitre. On verra comment ça vient...

Maintenant les pitits commentaires :

Je vois très bien Remus jouer du violon. Lol Pourquoi ? Ben dans son caractère, c'est un instrument qui lui va à merveille et puis j'adore le violon alors...LOL Le morceau qu'il joue et que Sirius entend, je le sors de Yami No Matsuei, mon manga préféré. C'est un morceau de violon magnifique, je l'adore. Et puis il ressemble à Remus...ah, et désolé pour ce que dis Sirius à ce propos...c'est hyper niais, j'en reviens pas moi-même de ce que j'ai écris ! loooool

A la proooooooochaineuuuuh !!!!!!!!! XD


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas

Genre : YAOI

Disclamers : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol (merci le copier/coller lol )

Chapitre 5

Ce soir se serait la pleine lune. Remus allait se retrouver seul. Tout ça à cause de sa stupidité et de son incapacité à penser à autre chose qu'à lui-même. D'ailleurs il se demandais parfois où il avait été chercher pareil égocentrisme...Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait un jour avouer qu'il était bel et bien arrogant...enfin, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait être un jour d'accord avec Snivellus.

Enfin, pour tout expliquer, durant tout ce temps d'embrouille avec Remus, il s'était posé plein de questions. En partie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant au loup-garou...et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réconcilier avec... Il avait conclut que s'il ne pouvait pas se réconcilier avec, c'était parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Que s'il ne le comprenait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais comprit personne. Et que puisqu'il ne comprenait jamais personne, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même, comme lui avait balancé un jour Snape, à propos de son côté arrogant et égoïste...

James fronça les sourcils. Mais NON ! Il n'était ni égoïste ni égocentrique !! (ndla : son arrogance l'empêche de croire sincèrement qu'il l'est...lol. Mais je t'aime mon ptit James) C'était forcément autre chose qui l'empêcher de comprendre ce que Remus voulait vraiment. Bien sûr avant d'en venir à la conclusion, totalement fausse d'ailleurs, qu'il était trop égoïste, il avait émit une dizaine d'hypothèses.

Toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, certes...

Enfin, il y en avait tout de même une qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit vraie. Celle qui serait que Remus ressentait la même chose que lui et qu'il voulait par conséquent éviter à cause de la peur qu'il avait eu en pensant qu'il aurait pu tuer James.

Hélas, Potter préférait rejeter cette hypothèse (tout à fait plausible après tout, mais trop peu probable...enfin, vous voyez la nuance ?) et ne pas se plonger dans ses rêves...ne pas trop espérer pour ne pas se tuer de déception. Mais bon sang ce qu'il aimerait y croire !

Parfois il se surprenait à vraiment espérer que Remus veuille s'éloigner de lui à cause de sentiments qu'il préférait garder de côté. Mais il chassait vite ces idées de sa tête. La secouant fortement et se donnant de bons coups sur le front...ce qui attirait les regards sur lui étant donné que ça arrivait le plus souvent en cours.

Quelle bataille intérieure il menait... !!! Elle se remarquait même de l'extérieure et on finirait par l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour se faire soigner.

Mais assez rigolé...après tout, ça n'a rien de drôle de se torturer l'esprit à cause d'une seule personne...une personne qui vous rend dingue dès que vous la voyez, ou simplement entendez sa voix...ou même rien que lorsque vous y pensez.

James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme au point que même une pierre pleurerait de compassion à son égard. Il se leva de sa chaise alors que le professeur d'enchantements venait de leur annoncer que le cours était terminé. Alors que Sirius aussi se levait à côté de lui, ils entendirent un gros bruit derrière eux. James ne se retourna pas mais Sirius éclata de rire.

« Je te HAIS BLACK !!

Hey ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Se défendit le dénommé Black tout en riant.

Si tu ris comme ça c'est que t'y es pas pour rien ! »

Lily Evans se relevait avec l'aide de Remus, complètement rouge à la fois de rage et de honte. Elle pestait entre ses dents mais James n'y pris pas plus garde. Il se permit un sourire en coin, très sadique, une fois qu'ils était dehors.

« La pauvre... » dit-il ironiquement d'une façon que seul son meilleur ami pouvait comprendre.

« C'est toi qui lui a attaché ses affaires de manière à ce qu'elle se ramasse par terre comme ça !? s'étonna à voix basse l'animagus.

Elle était trop collée à Remus pendant le cours. Se justifia James.

J'espère pour toi qu'il croit aussi que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup. »

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur prochain cours.

Remus disparut dès que les cours furent terminés. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la salle commune qui faisait leurs devoirs. Dont Lily et Denis. James se demandait si Remus avait parlé de son problème à ses 'nouveaux amis' et il était sans arrêt en train de passer près d'eux pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais ils n'avaient d'autres occupation que le devoir de potions sur lesquels ils bûchaient depuis un moment. Ils ne devaient pas trop s'inquiéter pour Remus.

James s'énerva un peu et se dit que forcément ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour Remus puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais amis, et que c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il ferait mieux de rester avec ces deux clampins et revenir avec les maraudeurs. C'était quelqu'un qui méritait beaucoup plus d'attention, et il était clair que ces deux abrutis ne pourraient jamais lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin en tant qu'amis. La preuve était là : Moony était toujours très mal le jour de la pleine lune et ils n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué puisqu'ils étaient là, insouciants.

« James, t'as fini de grommeler, t'es fatiguant ! intervint Sirius

Je grommelle pas.

Arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe alors.

Je marmonne pas.

Arrête de

C'est bon ! » râla James pour couper l'élan de son meilleur ami à lui faire la même reproche de différentes façon. « je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir de potion et que tu t'étais aussi déjà entraîné à la faire.... ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

En effet, Sirius était penché au dessus de son chaudron et y versait différents ingrédients, apparemment tous ceux qui correspondaient à la confection de la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient en classe.

« Mais c'est le cas. C'est juste que j'ai découvert en me trompant pendant l'exercice, que cette potion pouvait avoir, déviée de certaine manière, des effets plutôt intéressant que j'ai l'intension de faire tester aux Serpentards.

Tu prépares une blague aux serpentards sans moi ! bouda James.

c'est parce que tu es trop occupé à grommeler contre Lily et Denis.

Je grommelle

pas, oui, je sais. Mais bon, je veux dire comme tu fixais de ton regard noir la table des deux nouveaux acolytes de Remus d'une façon tellement passionnée...j'ai pas voulu te déranger, bien que je ne comprenne pas ton enjouement étant donné que Remus n'est même pas en leur compagnie en ce moment même.

Oui, bon. En ce moment il doit être à l'infirmerie et il devrait plus tarder à aller sous le saule en compagnie de madame Pomfresh. Et puis dans quelque temps on pourra le rejoindre. »

Un gros splouch suivit d'une explosion fut la seule réponse que James entendit. Ainsi que les rires qui fusèrent pour se moquer de la nouvelle tête de Sirius.

« QUOI ?? » explosa le chien.

James le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant et choquant pour que Sirius laisse exploser sa potion et crie comme ça. Il écarquilla les yeux et se contenta de fixer son ami, de son air interrogateur.

« Tu ne compte quand même pas y aller ? On va se faire bouffer tout cru ! »

Les rires autour d'eux redoublèrent devant l'air débile de Black et sa tête qui changeait de couleur au gré de ses mouvements. James roula les yeux au plafond et en un coup de baguette magique, il débarrassa leur table de toute la potion qu'avait foutue en l'air Sirius.

« Bien sûr qu'on y va. » continua-t-il plus discrètement que son camarade. « Mais va d'abord falloir que t'aille te débarbouiller. On te repèrerait à des kilomètres même sous une cape d'invisibilité. Et puis qui sait si ça va pas rester même sous ta forme de chien...c'est pas très discret.

James...,soupira-t-il. Oui, je vais nettoyer tout ça, mais non, je viens pas ce soir. Et Peter non plus. »

Le Peter en question ouvrit la bouche pour contester le fait qu'on décide à sa place, mais James s'en chargea.

« Pourquoi tu devrais décider pour lui ? C'est à lui de dire s'il veut venir ou pas !

Il ne veut pas.

Mais il a rien dit ! Comment tu peux le savoir ?! »

Le concerné ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder la bouche ouverte, chaque fois celui de ses deux amis qui donnait la réplique, tournant la tête vers chacun d'eux, l'un après l'autre, comme s'il était en train de regarder un match de tennis. Puis finalement, comme en fait il n'avait pas l'intension d'aller voir Remus pour se faire zigouiller, il laissa Sirius prendre la parole à sa place...à moins que l'un des deux se décide enfin à lui demander son avis...ce qui ne tarda pas tant que ça finalement.

« Peter, dis quelque chose ! Tu veux venir ou pas ? demanda James dans son emportement. Sirius le regardait les yeux mi-clos, l'air de dire, t'as pas intérêt à dire oui, et James le fixait comme s'il essayait de tirer la réponse directement de sa tête.

« Non...Remus est furax même contre moi...il n'a toujours pas accepté mes excuse...il ne veut plus nous voir, je respecte son choix. Finit-il par dire.

Tu respectes son choix, mon œil ! s'emporta James. T'es un froussard doublé d'un égoïste qui en a rien à foutre, pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi. »

Peter resta de nouveau la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. Mais cette fois Sirius regardait James, les sourcils relevés. Cette fois il n'interviendrait pas et laisserait Peter parler, car en fait, même lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne savait pas quoi dire. Peter ne dit rien. Même si les paroles de James lui avaient fait très mal. Il savait que s'était sous le poids de la colère...et que James ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de dire que peut-être il allait venir, finalement. Mais Sirius le coupa.

« Comment tu peux te laisser rabaisser comme ça !? »

Sirius était peut-être vraiment déçu par l'attitude de James...ça lui arrivait rarement, mais même s'il aurait osé pensé que ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Peter était à moitié vrai...jamais il ne l'aurait dit. Parce que Peter était un Maraudeur. Parce que Peter était un des leurs, un vrai ami. Et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Padfoot regarda James l'air très grave. Finalement le garçon à lunette poussa un long soupir et demanda pardon à Peter, qui releva la tête, heureux de voir que finalement il avait raison de penser que James s'était simplement emporté.

Mais Sirius n'en resta pas là.

« On ira pas avec toi. Vas-y tout seul et arrange toi avec Remus. Déclara-t-il.

Ok. » Termina James, décidé. « J'y vais tout seul Maintenant. »

« Aller où ? »

Lily était apparue derrière lui et avait entendu les dernières phrases de leur conversation.

« Ca te regarde pas Evans. Va voir ailleurs si on y est. Intervint Sirius

T'as pas à faire le malin Black avec ta face de chewing gum mâché. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma...c'est vrai qu'il avait eu un petit problème avec sa potion et qu'il devait avoir une sale tête à ce même moment.

« Je vous ai entendu parler d'aller voir Remus. Vous allez vous décider quand à le laisser tranquille ?! Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il ne veut plus vous voir ? continua Lily

Qu'est que t'en sais !? »

James s'était levé et dominait Lily de toute sa hauteur. Il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle mais celle-ci ne cilla même pas.

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Evans, tu n'as rien à voir là dedans !

Si ! Remus est mon ami et si vous vous avisez de l'ennuyer, je me dois d'intervenir !

Nous sommes aussi ses amis !

Il ne veut plus vous voir !

Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Nie le ! Nie le que Remus t'as tout caché !

Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé, ce qui compte maintenant, c'est les sentiments de Remus, or il semblerait bien que vous lui fassiez de la peine ! Alors laissez le !

On...on ne lui fait pas de peine ! Arrête de baver n'imp' !!

La dernière fois que vous vous êtes disputé, il avait les larmes aux yeux...il s'est isolé dans le dortoir et n'a parlé à plus personne de tout le reste de la journée. Je suis persuadée qu'il pleurait : vous lui avait fait beaucoup de peine ! »

James sentit son cœur se décrocher et tomber...une boule de rage contenue s'était formée dans sa gorge. Autour de lui, plusieurs élèves les regardaient d'un air intrigué.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à les regarder ces bandes de curieux ? James regarda Lily dans les yeux. Elle avait exposé l'image d'un Remus affaibli, ce qu'il avait pertinemment caché le jour où l'incident s'était produit, à toute la salle commune. Si le loup-garou avait été là , il aurait sûrement voulu que ce genre de détail qui le concernait lui seul, ne sorte pas de son dortoir. Mais Evans avait préféré le crier. Oui, tant qu'à faire elle avait qu'à aller raconter leurs problèmes à tout le monde. Même si tout le monde le savait déjà d'ailleurs...les détails en intéresseraient sûrement puisqu'il y avait cette bande de débiles qui les regardait à l'instant même.

Quoi ? Ca les amusaient voir James Potter se battre à propos d'un des ses meilleurs amis que tout le monde croyait qu'il n'était d'ailleurs plus son ami ?

Ah ! Le célèbre James Potter avait des ennuis avec ses éternels compagnons ! C'est passionnant ! Allez, regardez tous, il faut capter les moindres détails croustillants, pour continuer à jaser dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné !

Allons-y ! Il faut bien que Poudlard ait le droit à son quota de commérage !

James mis la main dans sa cape, prêt à sortir sa baguette, alors que remarquant son geste, Lily fronça les sourcils. Mais finalement il ne fit rien de ce qu'il avait l'intention et ressortit sa main de sa robe de sorcier. Il serra les poings et finalement se détourna de Evans, sans pourtant omettre de la bousculer si fort qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. C'est Sirius qui la rattrapa pour éviter que celle-ci ne se retrouve étalée par terre.

Elle ne le remercia pas et se contenta de filer tout droit à sa table pour prendre ses affaires, et monter ensuite au dortoir des filles.

Sirius rejoignit James quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de Peter. Ils trouvèrent leur ami debout dans la pièce, la tête baissée. Il leur faisait dos et ne donnait aucun signe qui aurait pu leur indiquer s'il les avait entendu arriver ou pas. Bien que Peter ne soit pas le genre qu'on entende pas arriver (ndla : remarque méchante made in l'auteur. Ne criez pas au faux frère sur les pauvres James ou Sirius...quoi que qui en voudrait à qui de parler ainsi de Peter...) Sirius fit signe à Peter de rester en arrière et se rapprocha doucement de son ami. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. A sa surprise, James retira sa main de son épaule et ne releva même pas la tête pour le regarder.

Sirius ne voyait pas son visage, mais à ce moment, son cœur se serra.

Il venait de comprendre que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il voyait pleurer James très sérieusement.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ces fausses larmes moqueuses qu'il s'amusait à faire couler pour lui faire croire qu'il pleurait. Sirius ne s'était jamais demandé ce que ça ferait de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, tout simplement parce qu'il avait toujours cru que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. Il pensait que jamais il ne verrait James autrement que souriant et joyeux. Il le voyait quelque fois sérieux, d'autres fois bougon, rarement fatigué...mais même lui avait le droit de craquer.

Un immense malaise s'installa entre lui et son ami. Il posa une fois de plus sa main sur l'épaule de James, mais cette fois pour le forcer à se retourner et à lui faire face. Mais comme la fois précédente, l'autre le rejeta.

« Je peux rester seul deux minutes ?! » grogna-t-il d'une voix faible et enrouée.

« James, s'il te plait arrête un peu et regarde moi. »

Sirius força son ami à lui faire face et celui-ci allait le pousser, mais il arrêta ses deux poings et l'empêcha de continuer son mouvement. Il baissait la tête pour empêcher Sirius de voir son visage, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et ne céda pas. Au contraire, c'est James qui leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et certaines étaient tombées sur les verres de ses lunettes lorsqu'il avait baissé la tête.

En le voyant dans cet état, Padfoot eut vraiment mal au cœur. Il ne savait même pas exprimer pour lui-même quel sentiment il ressentait à ce moment.

En fait, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que James ne se soit jamais sentit si mal. Il aurait même donnée sa vie, échangé sa place...n'importe quoi.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de sécher ses larmes.

Il retira les lunettes de James tandis que celui-ci tentait de le repousser, et essuya doucement du revers de la main, les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

Prongs dut se résoudre et cessa de se débattre inutilement.

« Va le voir tout seul ce soir Prongs. Et dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Je lui ai fait autant de peine que ce que Lily prétend ? dit-il d'une voix qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Vous vous en faites mutuellement...trop...c'est pour ça que tu dois lui parler. Pas lui dire que tu es désolé cette fois. Dis lui seulement ce que tu ressens. »

James ne répondit rien. Bien sûr il avait écouté les conseils de son ami, mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement mal à cause de ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Remus, qu'il ne se sentait même plus digne de lui dire quoi que se soit. De ressentir quoi que se soit à son égard. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber et oublier. Il ne cessait de se poser la question. Et puis si le fait de dire ce qu'il ressentait l'éloignait encore plus de Lupin ? Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il accepte tous les changements qu'il y avait eu depuis le début.

Mais il avait beau se le répéter, il n'y arriverait pas de toute façon.

Mais en repensant aux paroles encourageantes de Sirius, il se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux car il avait tout de même de l'espoir. Sirius, sont meilleur ami, ne le pousserait jamais là où il n'était pas sûr qu'il en ressortirait indemne. Et peut-être que Sirius savait comment ça allait se passer.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et il put enfin décrocher un sourire à Padfoot.

Mais il ne sortit aucune parole de sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas en demander trop non plus.

Il respira un bon coup et se redressa. Il était l'heure qu'il se rende à la cabane hurlante et il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

D'un seul regard lourd de sens, il remercia Sirius et sortit de la pièce en emportant sa cape d'invisibilité au passage.

Fin Chapitre 5

NDLA : Meilleur que le précédent ce chapitre. Z'en pensez quoi ?? Bien, finalement, c'est pas le dernier. Oui, on sait tous ce qui va se passer, mais on veut le lire ! lol (oui enfin, j'espère que vous voulez le lire) Oui, ce qu'on attend, c'est le bi-sou !!! LOL non ? PLUS ????? looool Tiens, je me demande si je vais pas y aller un peu plus fort que prévu....bah, on verra. C'est fort possible que ça reste tout gentil mimi. Oui, je suis une niaise née et j'écris des trucs niais ... quoi qu'il y a plus niais...Enfin. Alors voilà ! Merci de vitre fidélité, bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine ! (ça fait pas un peu émission télévisée ça ??? lol )


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Ne m'en veux pas

Genre : YAOI

Disclamers : On connaît la chanson : les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla... j'ai inventé certaines relations entre eux, j'ai modifié les faits comme ça me plaisait, les persos changent forcément de caractère puisqu'ils sont gays...enfin, je trouve que ça s'installe d'une façon tellement naturelle dans mes fics...LOL comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...JK Rowling me tuerait si elle lisait elle qu'elle m'avait sous la main. ... lol (merci le copier/coller lol )

Chapitre 6 : attention chapitre niais….lol

Remus suivait madame Pomfresh d'un pas traînant. Ce soir plus que jamais il haïssait la nuit où il s'était fait mordre. Il aurait même voulut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui se soit fait mordre à sa place. Plus d'une fois il s'était trouvé égoïste et méprisable pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Il se disait qu'il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Mais cette fois il laissa ses sentiments de culpabilité de côté et ne revint pas sur cela. A cause de cette 'malédiction', il avait failli tuer ses amis, et maintenant, il se retrouver à les garder à l'écart, alors que son seul désir était de retourner à leurs côtés.

Cette nuit il serait seul et il n'y aurait personne pour rester avec lui…il ne pourrait pas se sentir mieux et il s'enfermerait de nouveau dans sa rage de loup-garou. Il ne penserait qu'au fait qu'il était affamé…et il se mordrait encore et encore. Comme lorsqu'il n'avait personne. Et il même pire, car cette fois, aucune des personnes qui lui étaient chère ne serait là, même à son réveil le lendemain matin.

C'est plus abattu que jamais que l'infirmière de Poudlard laissa Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Elle referma la porte en lui souriant une dernière fois. Un sourire compatissant et désolé. Qui se voulait sympathique, mais qu'il détestait. Pas la peine de vouloir compatir. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'être un loup-garou. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être mis à l'écart parce qu'on devient un vrai monstre. Et elle ne le saurait jamais, à moins qu'il ne la morde. Alors, ses sourires compatissants, elle pouvait se les garder. L'ignorance serait peut-être moins dure à supporter.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui savait lui sourire comme il l'aimait…des sourires d'une simplicité qui le faisait vraiment se sentir comme un être humain à part entière. Une seule personne lui souriait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu le monstre des nuits de pleine lune.

Remus se laissa tomber assis contre le mur et serra les dents pour se retenir de pleurer. Quoi qu'après tout, il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et les larmes par la même occasion. Il n'allait pas pleurer finalement. Après toutes ces années, il était habitué à sa situation. Du moins, il le pensait le plus sincèrement qu'il pouvait.

Le soleil tardait à tomber. Il fallait dire que l'été était de plus en plus proche, donc les journées de plus en plus longue, mais pour une fois il aurait voulu que la lune vienne un peu plus vite…qu'on en finisse. Jusqu'au mois prochain.

Il se demandait combien d'année encore il devrait se transformer, chaque mois. Ses transformations étaient très dures…et il était très fatigué à chaque fois. Peut-être que son changement de corps si fréquent le fatigué plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Disons, plus que quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être qu'à cause de cela, son espérance de vie serait plus courte que celle des autres personnes. Que son corps se fatiguerait et vieillirait plus vite…Dans ce cas e ne serait pas une si mauvaise nouvelle : il ne devrait pas se transformer encore à 80 ans.

Madame Pomfresh venait à peine de sortir de sous le saule cogneur et il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la transformation de Remus. Normalement il avait assez de temps pour lui parler !

James fonça dans le petit passage pour passer dans le souterrain sans que l'infirmière ne remarque sa présence, et avant que le saule ne se remette à bouger. Il traversa le souterrain qui menait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante de pré au lard plus vite que jamais.

Il ne devait pas perdre une seconde, surtout si Remus ne se montrait pas coopératif, car il ne partirait pas avant de lui avoir tout dis.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver Lupin, et il fut soudainement assailli par le doute.

Si Remus refusait de l'écouter, ou même s'il l'écoutait mais refusait ses sentiments…peut-être que se serait pire qu'avant…peut-être qu'il commencerait à l'éviter pour une raison pire encore. Mais James n'avait vraiment pas le temps de commencer à se poser des questions comme ça et il mourait d'envie, de toute façon, de lui parler. Il fallait d'ailleurs que tout sorte, sinon il risquait d'exploser.

En respirant un bon coup, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans penser que l'autre pourrait lui sauter dessus de surprise. Mais pas de risque puisqu'il n'était pas encore transformé. Remus eut simplement un immense sursaut et le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?! s'exclama le loup-garou.

Désolé, je voulais pas te faire sursauter comme ça…dit James retenant sa furieuse envie de rire.

Casse toi, on va pas faire de ballade ce soir. Je pensais que t'étais assez intelligent pour comprendre que je voulais plus vous voir même les soirs de pleine lune…surtout les soirs de pleine lune.

Et c'est justement les soirs de pleine lune que je tiens le plus à être à tes côtés. »

Remus s'était très vite remis de sa surprise et la colère lui était vite montée au nez. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'ils soient têtus à ce point. Mais il se calma un peu à la dernière phrase dite par James qui venait de refermer la porte. Il n'y avait ni Sirius ni Peter avec lui ?

« Tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Oui. »

James semblait très calme à l'extérieure. Même trop calme, et c'est de cette même manière qu'il s'avança jusqu'à Remus pour se trouver face à lui. Le loup était toujours assis contre le mur et James s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda l'animagus dans les yeux. Ceux-ci trahissaient son calme extérieur et dévoilaient une tempête de sentiments, qui se déchaînait en lui. Le lycanthrope était trop las pour se disputer encore une fois avec lui et il se résigna donc à le laisser parler, puisque apparemment c'était ce qu'il avait l'intension de faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin… !

Remus…les autres ne sont pas venus avec moi parce qu'ils respectent ta décision…de vouloir t'éloigner de nous. Moi je suis là parce que j'ai à te parler. Sérieusement. Ce n'est pas que contrairement à eux je ne te respecte pas…au contraire. Je veux dire…c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parlera tu sais…après ça…je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais. »

James fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à comment il allait bien pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop niais, de peur de ne pas se faire prendre au sérieux. D'habitude il n'avait certainement pas autant de mal à s'exprimer. Les mots sortaient toujours tout seuls, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Mais cette fois il se trouvait face un manque d'inspiration sûrement. Ou quoi que se soit de toute façon, cela le mettait dans une mauvaise position. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas toute la nuit parce que Remus ne tarderait pas à se transformer.

« Laisse moi rester avec toi pour cette pleine lune », continua-t-il. « Si on ne doit plus se parler après…alors je n'aurai pas sur la conscience le fait de t'avoir abandonné sans rien tenter. Et je voudrais aussi profiter de cet instant…je veux dire…

James, arrête tu es fatiguant à toujours vouloir te justifier sans jamais réussir à aligner deux mots sensés. » Le stoppa Remus. « Et puis tu sans cesse '_je _voudrais' 'j'aimerais'….et moi alors ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Laisse moi tranquille. » conclut Remus d'un ton catégorique mais incroyablement las.

Cette fois James baissa les yeux. Il n'osait plus le regarder, alors il continua sans lever la tête. Même s'il agissait égoïstement comme avait sûrement voulu lui faire comprendre Lupin, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de ses pensées. Il tendit la main vers celle du lycanthrope et attrapa délicatement les longs doigts fins et pâles.

Remus ne fit pas un mouvement, bien qu'en fait, il sente son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il voulait vite que James s'en aille parce qu'il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal.

« Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu pleurer. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal que lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'avais fait de la peine depuis le début. Avant ça, je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Et ni ce que nous, tes amis, nous représentions pour toi…ce que tu aurais ressenti si tu nous avais fait du mal…même involontairement. Je l'ai compris et je sais aussi que je ne veux surtout pas te perdre…parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux…bien plus qu'un ami… »

Les derniers mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge, mais il savait que Remus les avait compris et il attendait sa réaction, tout en gardant les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Il ne les aurait lâché que si celui-ci lui aurait retirées de force. Mais Remus ne les retira pas. Lorsque James releva enfin les yeux, l'expression du loup-garou avait totalement changé. Il y avait toujours cette fatigue et cette tristesse. Mais il y avait des tas d'autres choses qui brillaient dans ses yeux, que l'animagus n'aurait dire desquelles il s'agissait.

« Tu as enfin compris…Prongs…J'étais devenu complètement dingue lorsque j'avais failli de tuer de mes propres mains…ce n'étais pas seulement le fait que j'aurais été le meurtrier de Snape…c'est que j'aurais été aussi celui de la personne que j'aimais… »

Remus se releva de sur le mur pour se laisser glisser dans les bras de James qui le serra contre lui. Mais au même moment, les rayons de lunes commençaient à filtrer à travers les vieux rideaux de la cabane hurlante. La transformation débuta et Lupin se tordait de douleur. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la cabanes, quelque temps plus tôt, il n'était pas seul. James le soutenait, le serrait contre lui et le berçait pour lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Le lendemain matin, le cerf et le loup reprirent leur forme humaine. James ne devait pas trop traîner, de peur de tomber nez à nez avec madame Pomfresh qui revenait chercher Remus. Il serrait une dernière fois contre lui son amant encore endormi et passait doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lorsque Lupin se réveilla, James ne perdit plus trop de temps. Il passa sa cape autour des épaules de Remus et l'embrassa doucement.

« A plus tard Moony. » murmura-t-il.

L'autre se contenta de lui sourire, épuisé qu'il était par sa transformation en loup-garou. Il ne bougea pas tandis que James enfilait sa cape d'invisibilité et sortait de la cabane hurlante.

Peu de temps après, Madame Pomfresh arrivait et aider Remus à retourner au château. Le soleil n'était pas encore vraiment levé, et le château était encore plongé dans le sommeil.

Remus, lui, se sentait léger et il avait enfin envie de sourire de nouveau.

Une brise légère soufflait, courbait les brins d'herbe verte et faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres. Remus était allongé tout contre son James qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient ainsi et qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils discutaient et riaient doucement, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. En fait, à cette heure de l'après midi, ils étaient tous en cours. Même Sirius.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de sécher des cours à cause de toi. Dit Remus avec une petite moue.

Pas à cause de moi, Moony. Pour moi ! Mais on est tellement mieux ici…tu trouves pas ?

Si j'ai une sale note à l'examen se sera de ta faute et j'en t'en voudrai beaucoup.

Promis, je te laisserai me taper. Rit James

Sirius ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que tu comptais sécher ? reprit le lycanthrope.

Bah, s'il ne te voit pas non plus, il ne dira rien. Je ne vais pas le prendre avec moi, même quand je sors avec toi ! Même si c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas lui dire tout ce que je vais faire, même lui proposer de venir lorsque je te ferai l'amour Moony. »

Le dit Moony piqua un fard monstrueux. Tout rouge, il se contenta de répondre un « oui oui » rapide, tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de James. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas vu rougir. James avait tout de même remarqué la réaction de son amant. On pourrait appeler ça une transmission de sentiments ? Enfin, il était ravi et fier de lui-même et histoire de faire sentir un peu plus sa présence, il serra un peu plus fort Remus contre lui.

Lui qui avait cru que jamais il ne récupèrerai son petit Moony. Lui qui croyait que Remus le détestait presque…que jamais il ne pourrait lui reparler ni même n'oserait le regarder une fois qu'il lui aurait avoué ses sentiments…il se sentait comme le plus heureux au monde, maintenant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Remus ne l'avait pas du tout rejeté comme il s'y attendait. Et il même s'il ne comprenait pas la totalité de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là, il était sûr que Sirius derrière ses faux airs d'innocent, n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait contribué à beaucoup de chose dans cette relation, et James lui en était reconnaissant au plus haut point.

Un jour il lui rendra la pareil…il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve quelque chose digne de ce que son meilleur ami en guise de remerciement…mais est-ce qu'une telle chose était possible, ou est-ce qu'elle existait même ?

Il laissa échapper un long soupir de bonheur et de bien être et déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon aux yeux d'or. En tout cas, une chose sûre, c'est que maintenant il n'avait plus à avoir peur de Lily…sa concurrente avait perdu.

FIN

Ndla : et voilàààààààààààà la fic est fini !!!! Je suis pas très fière de ma fin….mais je crois qu'il était temps qu'elle finisse paskeu ça faisait long et il fallait bien qu'ils soient ensemble un jour, Moony et Prongs ! Quelle ironie que j'ai mis sur la fin…lol Oui, en réalité c'est Lily qui a James.. (c'est très bien comme ça aussi d'ailleurs…heureusement que je conteste pas le choix, sinon quelle fan d'HP je ferais !) enfin. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'ai arrêté à ce niveau parce qu'au sinon j'aurais été capable de la faire partir en sucette cette histoire…loool C'est une bonne fin non ?

Sur ce, je vous laisse et puis vous à la prochaine fic !!!!!! (oui il faut que je termine 'les souvenirs de james' après tout… !)


End file.
